


Synonyms for 800

by ilokheimsins



Series: Inceptiversary 2017 Bingo [11]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, dirty synonyms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilokheimsins/pseuds/ilokheimsins
Summary: Arthur and Eames sometimes bet on who can come up with the most synonyms for the dirty things they do.





	Synonyms for 800

**Author's Note:**

> Part of inceptiversary 2017 bingo.
> 
> There are way more synonyms for rimming than there are for intercrural sex.

“Oxford style,” Eames purrs as he thrusts forward in the slick, tight heat between Arthur’s thighs.

“Thigh fucking,” Arthur pants out and grips both their dicks tightly.

Eames hisses at the sudden introduction of pressure near the head of his cock and buries his forehead in Arthur’s neck.  He slides his nose up Arthur’s nape and bites at the crux of Arthur’s neck, right where he knows Arthur has a sensitive point.

“Fuck,” Arthur swears out and squeezes.

“Intercrural sex,” Eames says and noses at Arthur’s ear.

“Goddammit,” Arthur says and presses his thighs together harder.  Eames makes a strangled noise and grips Arthur’s hips tighter.  He picks up the pace, Arthur’s hand tightening on both of them, and then his brain whites out.  He’s mostly aware that he kind of crushes Arthur as his legs give out and that Arthur has also come, based on the way his head jerks back over Eames’s shoulder and his hand tightens almost painfully before releasing.

He rolls onto his side so he’s not squishing Arthur as badly and heaves as he tries to catch his breath.

“I win,” he says finally.

“Only because you picked a sex act that has like three synonyms,” Arthur says.

“Darling, are you accusing me of cheating?” Eames gasps, eyes wide as he feigns offense.

“No, I’m telling you you did,” Arthur says and rolls them over so he’s lying on Eames’ chest.

“Well, pet, you can pick the next one then.”

Arthur props himself up and rolls his eyes, “I can see right through your machinations, Mr. Eames.”

“Oh?”

“You just want to get laid again.”

“And you don’t.”

“I never said that,” Arthur shakes his head and smirks.  “Hmmm, let’s see, I think I’m going to go with eating out.”

“With pleasure, I do love rimming.”


End file.
